


Chaste

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Age Difference, Can be seen as Dub-Con, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Consentual use of Chastity Device, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first time that Julian met Logan, he was twelve. Carmen had taken on an apprentice, an eighteen year old boy with sharp green eyes and golden hair, and informed Julian that he’d be spending his time with them, learning the ropes.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't really believe I wrote this. Underage and Age difference is because Julian's 15, while Logan's 21.

The first time that Julian met Logan, he was twelve. Carmen had taken on an apprentice, an eighteen year old boy with sharp green eyes and golden hair, and informed Julian that he’d be spending his time with them, learning the ropes. Logan would also, Carmen said, be Julian’s tutor, as he was well on his way to graduating as valedictorian from a prestigious private school.  
  
“What’s he doing here, then?” Julian had asked, watching the teen warily. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for college?”  
  
Logan’s lips had twitched into a small smirk, and he’d shrugged. “I’ve already been accepted into Harvard. This is just something to keep me busy until the semester starts.”  
  
“So this is just temporary then?”  
  
The green eyes narrowed just the slightest amount, Logan’s gaze flicking up and down Julian’s form. His head tilted a bit to the side, and Logan said, “We’ll see.”  
  
In the end, Logan had stayed on as Julian’s tutor and second manager, until a couple years later when Carmen got in a car crash and ended up in a coma for months. Though Julian’s parents thought briefly about getting another manager – Logan still rather young– they ended up keeping Logan on when the man smoothly took control of Julian’s schedule, his years under Carmen’s tutelage and familiarity with Julian allowing him to easily step into Carmen’s shoes. Julian, in all honesty, was a bit relieved. It wasn’t that he hadn’t liked Carmen, but she sometimes put so many things on his schedule that Julian was surprised he hadn’t had a nervous breakdown yet. The fact that Logan spent more time with him - helping him with his studies as well as helping him train and learn his scripts – meant that Logan understood more, and he’d seen the unhappy furrow of Logan’s brow when Dolce had signed off on Carmen’s busy time-table.  
  
That wasn’t to say that Logan didn’t push him; he expected a level of excellence that Julian worked hard to achieve, an unhappy flush prickling at his cheeks and across his skin whenever Logan looked disappointed. But he was also sleeping more, and could breathe easier then when Carmen had been in charge of him. It was rather nice to be actually looked after, instead of just being managed.  
  
And then his awkward phase hit, and he was shipped off to Dalton Academy – the same school that Logan had graduated from. It was interesting watching Logan’s slight awkwardness when greeting his former teachers, unsure how to interact with them with his new status. And the expression on his face when the music teacher had come up and  _hugged_  him –  
  
A marker hit Julian at the center of his forehead, a soft thunk as it connected, then a louder clatter when it fell to the desk. Julian cursed, dropping the pen he’d been absently nibbling on to glare up at Logan, who was watching him and clearly unamused.  
  
“Am I boring you?” He drawled, tapping his pen against the table. Julian winced. The pen was never a good sign.  
  
“Sorry,” Julian muttered, ducking his head to look up at Logan through his lashes and give a coy smile.  
  
Logan just snorted and rolled his eyes, but the pen stopped tapping. “You have a test tomorrow.”  
  
“But I already  _know_  all of this,” Julian whined, stretching his arms out over the table and pouting up at Logan, watching as the green eyes went from annoyed to amused.  
  
“Then you’ll have no problem getting through this quickly,” Logan said. He flicked Julian on the forehead, right where he’d previously been hit with the marker. With a glare, Julian batted Logan’s hand away and rubbed his forehead, unhappy that his diversion didn’t work. Logan, however, was unsympathetic. “Come on; dates and places of all the important battles of World War 2, and their repercussions. Go.”

* * *

Though he’d never tell anyone under any situation, Julian was rather grateful for the reprieve from Hollywood life. Not that he was completely removed; he still had photoshoots and went to red carpet events and such, but the more relaxed schedule during his awkward phase was… nice. It was nice to be able to have time to concentrate on his education and not have to worry about the paparazzi stalking his every move, to be able to sleep in on the weekends or take catnaps in the sun when he wanted. He always woke on his bed with a blanket draped over him, no matter where he fell asleep.  
  
Well. That’s what he was trying to convince himself of, at least. But, really, it had everything to do with Logan, and the undivided attention that Julian received when they were alone, studying in his room. Or the warmth of Logan’s chest against his back and those large hands over his hips, Logan’s breath against his ear and the low whispered words as Logan corrected his stance, teaching him the basics of fencing. He still had a hard time suppressing the whimpers clawing at his throat when Logan slid a hand down to his thigh, pushing it just a bit wider for the first stance, his other hand curled around Julian’s wrist and his breath warming Julian’s neck. It was those sessions, the ones concentrating on his footwork, that had Julian rushing back to his dorm, to the privacy of his own bathroom and shower so he could lean back against the cool tile and furiously tug himself to completion, muffling the sounds he couldn’t keep inside with the back of his hand just in case Logan had entered his room while Julian was tearing off his clothes.  
  
It was even more distracting when he’d go to Logan’s apartment, only to find the tall man fresh out of the shower, white towel slung low on his hips and water trailing down his tone chest, glowing a golden tan from time spent in the pool (oh, god, the pool). Logan would just raise an eyebrow at Julian’s flustered stuttering and let the smaller towel over his hair drop around his neck to ask what Julian needed, completely unconcerned that he was almost completely naked.  
  
So while Julian really  _should_  be more relaxed, he found that between Logan’s annoyingly high levels of sexiness and his raging teenage hormones, Julian was getting wound tighter and tighter each day until he tried to find some release.  
  
Which was when things went wrong.

* * *

The senior wasn’t really important, except that he was taller than Julian and was supposed to be straight, making the chances of him ratting out Julian’s not-so-heterosexual preferences very small. Julian caught him staring at his mouth, and a small, teasing smile and a tilt of his head had the boy quickly following Julian out of the room. The boy ended up pulling him into a vacant classroom and pressing him into a corner, kissing Julian deep and wet. Julian whined softly, mindful of getting caught, and threaded his fingers through the taller boy’s hair, ignoring the short strands and thinking instead of artfully tousled locks of gold. When the boy pressed closer, chests flush together while nudging a leg between Julian’s, he thought of another tone stomach, muscles rippling under smooth skin and the trail of light hair beneath a navel. Hands settled against Julian’s hips – smaller than the ones he wanted, but with his eyes closed he could almost pretend –  
  
A loud crash from the doorway had the senior jumping back in surprise. Julian had pressed back into the wall, unable to jump away like the senior, and turned his face away from the door, hoping whoever it was would leave.  
  
He was surprised into whipping around when he heard Logan’s voice snarl “ _What_  are you doing?”, staring with wide eyes at the pure rage vibrating around the blond. He swallowed, throat dry and face aflame when Logan turned his glower from the (obviously terrified) senior to Julian, and had to look away again, curling in on himself and trying to breathe through the uncomfortable prickling at the base of his throat.  
  
A tense silence reigned for a few seconds after, though it felt like ages to Julian, who was unused to being unsure in situations. The senior was smart enough not to say anything, probably able to guess that anything he could say would only anger Logan more. Julian, himself, wasn’t able to look Logan in the eye, let alone speak through the block in his throat to try and explain.  
  
Eventually, Logan lost his already limited patience. “Go,” He said shortly, and Julian could hear the senior quickly leave, footsteps hesitating briefly when he neared the doorway and had to pass Logan. Though Julian wanted to curse him and call him a coward for leaving Julian alone, he’d seen Logan’s fury before and couldn’t really fault the other boy for swiftly obeying Logan’s order.  
  
It didn’t really make him feel better about being left alone, however.  
  
Julian couldn’t hold back the flinch when the door closed softly. He glanced over to see Logan hadn’t left, as he’d originally thought, but was prowling slowly towards where Julian stood. Julian realized a little too late that being trapped against a wall by a visibly furious Logan probably wasn’t good. But before he could move, Logan was already there, white-knuckled fists against the wall on either side of Julian’s head. He was hunched a bit, ducked down just enough that he and Julian’s heads were nearly at the same level. It was a bit terrifying, having Logan’s dark and murderous gaze mere inches from his own. Julian could read the tension in Logan’s body, and knew from experience that the blond would rather be hitting things, but didn’t have a punching bag handy.  
  
And he was so very grateful that Logan had enough control of his temper to not lash out at Julian. From what he’d heard his first week at Dalton, Logan hadn’t always been so contained.  
  
“What was  _that_?” Logan snarled, forcing Julian’s attention back to the present. He didn’t say anything, biting his lip and looking down instead, not liking the feeling of being cornered. Logan made an annoyed sound and grabbed Julian’s chin, forcing his head up. He waited until Julian once again met his gaze before he said, softly but no less angry, “This won’t happen again, Julian.”  
  
 _That_  sent a wave of indignant anger over Julian. Glaring, he jerked out of Logan’s grasp and shoved at his chest, pushing the blond just a few inches away. The distance didn’t matter, so long as he wasn’t  _hovering_. “And why not,  _Logan_?” he snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I really don’t see how this is  _any of your business_.”  
  
“It’s my  _business_  because I’m your  _guardian_ , impertinent brat,” Logan hissed, his eyes flashing. Julian knew he really shouldn’t find that hot. “I’m responsible for you while you’re here.”  
  
“No, the principal and teachers are responsible for me.  _You’re_  not even supposed to  _be_  here.”  
  
Logan’s smile was cruel. “Would you rather me be gone?”  
  
That made Julian blink, surprised. “Right now, I would,” He snapped, but knew from the triumph in Logan’s gaze that his hesitation hadn’t gone unnoticed. “Damn it, Logan, I’m  _fifteen_  –“  
  
“Exactly. You’re  _fifteen_. Not even legal yet.”  
  
“And how old were you when someone first touched you?” Julian snapped his mouth shut with a blush. He hadn’t met to say that, hadn’t meant for Logan to know he’d never – “W-when you lost your virginity,” he corrected, cursing the small stutter. He felt off-balance, flushed and young in a way he didn’t remember ever feeling, so used to people treating him like an idol or a professional that he didn’t know how to deal with being just a _teenager._  
  
 _“I_ didn’t have a guardian then who I felt cared about me, or who I wanted to listen to.”  
  
“But you had Mr. Harvey,” Julian said in confusion, remembering the fond expressions on both Logan and the teachers faces when they’d greeted one another. Then he realized, “Unless you were younger than I am when you lost it, you bastard.”  
  
Logan sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I was.”  
  
Feeling a surge of triumph, Julian smirked and asked, “And do  _you_  regret it?”  
  
“Yes,” Logan answered shortly.  
  
Julian opened his mouth, ready to deliver an argument about how Logan should stop being a hypocrite let him explore himself, like Logan had, before the answer caught up to his brain. “Wait – you do?”  
  
“I do,” Logan repeated, only the slight shifting of his stance showing his discomfort. “It was a mistake, and I wouldn’t do it again if given the option.”  
  
“But,” Julian protested. This wasn’t what he wasn’t expecting, and found he was curious despite his desire to argue against Logan’s restriction. “Why? What happened?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Logan snapped, moment of vulnerability gone. “What matters is that what happened in this room with that other boy is  _not_  to happen again, Julian.”  
  
And just like that, Julian found he didn’t care about Logan’s first experience. “And if I do?” He asked, haughty and defiant, tilting his head with a superior smile. It was difficult to look down your nose at someone taller than you, but Julian had a lot of practice doing just that.  
  
What Logan sent back was less a smile and more a baring of teeth. “Trust me, Julian. You won’t like what happens if you do.”  
  
With one last glare, Julian turned on his heel and stomped out of the classroom, trying to ignore the fissure of lust that darted down his spine to pool in his belly in response to Logan’s low voice. He told himself that the pounding of his heart was adrenaline over the argument. Nothing more.

* * *

Julian had never been one to obey what he didn’t want to – which is probably how his ‘River Phoenix’ image came to be – so the next time he was out, just over a week later, he found himself against another wall with another man against him. This one was more pushy, as just seconds after Julian’s back hit the wall he found his legs knocked apart so the man could press close, slotting their hips together and rubbing in small, teasing circles. Julian gasped, hips jerking at the pressure against his clothed cock. The man chuckled and caught Julian’s mouth in a bruising kiss, sliding his tongue into Julian’s mouth when Julian gasped again, the man’s hand sliding down his back to rub teasingly at his crack through Julian’s tight jeans.  
  
“You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?” The man cooed, mouthing at Julian’s neck. A strangled sound came from Julian’s throat at another slow roll of the man’s hips, his focus narrowed to the delicious pressure against his dick and the scrape of teeth against his neck. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna –“  
  
Julian never figured out what he was going to do (though, really, it wasn’t hard to guess), as suddenly the man was gone, leaving Julian slumped against the wall, panting and hard and rather confused. The loud sound of flesh connecting violently had Julian snapping out of his daze, and when he finally noticed what was going on around him, the man was on the floor, cursing and cradling his jaw, with a familiar form standing over him.  
  
And if Julian had thought Logan was mad before, he looked downright _murderous_ now.  
  
“He’s underage,” Logan growled, visibly containing himself from mauling the man. “It’s not hard to tell.”  
  
“The fuck do you care?” The other man shouted back. “Besides,  _he_  came onto  _me_.”  
  
Logan scoffed, raising his hand to show the other man his phone. He wiggled it back and forth mockingly with his thumb and middle finger. “I’m sure the judge is going to care _so_ very much.”  
  
With another, louder curse, the man scrambled to his feet and ran. That left Julian alone with the force of nature that was a pissed-off Logan Wright. _Again._  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
 _“_ You didn’t actually call the cops, did you?” Was all Julian could think to ask, a little bit terrified of Logan’s wrath.  
  
“Shut up,” Logan told him. He seemed calm, but when he grabbed Julian’s arm to pull him away his grip was bruising, enough that Julian yelped in pain and reflexively tried to escape.  
  
It was the wrong thing to do. Logan snarled and jerked him forward, his other hand coming to grip hard at the back of Julian’s neck. “Don’t.” He said, and despite how soft his voice was, Julian was more frightened then he’d have been if Logan shouted. So he just whimpered and allowed Logan to shove him in the back of his car, biting his lip as his trapped cock twitched with excitement. It was then, trembling in fear in the back of Logan’s expensive car and trying desperately not to come in his pants, that he realized that he was seriously fucked.

* * *

Julian’s erection hadn’t diminished at all when they got to Logan’s apartment (probably due to the dark glances Logan kept giving him through the rear-view window, but he was trying really hard not to think about what that could mean). He had, however, managed to mostly stop his trembling, though he was far from relaxed. The thought of running once the car stopped briefly crossed his mind, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to run from Logan forever, and prolonging whatever punishment Logan had in mind was a Really Bad Idea with Logan’s current mood. So he stayed still in the back when the car stopped and Logan exited the car, and didn’t resist when Logan grabbed his upper arm again to pull him up the stairs, biting his lip and shifting nervously when they paused in front of Logan’s door. Logan gave him a dark sideways glance as he fitted the key in the lock, and Julian shivered as a rush of arousal crashed over him.   
  
Julian wasn’t able to stifle the moan that accompanied the wave, and he nearly whimpered again when Logan’s brow drew together in a scowl, those damned eyes going even more furious. With another snarl, Logan pushed the door open and pulled Julian inside, kicking the door shut hard enough that it sounded like a gunshot. He rushed Julian to the other side of the apartment and threw him into the large master bathroom, leaving Julian with a final glare and, “Take care of that,” before slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Julian didn’t need any more encouragement. Before the door had finished rattling Julian had undone his pants and had his cock out, and he’d barely touched himself before he was coming. He was aware of a strangled cry clawing out of his throat, but he couldn’t hear it over the sound of the blood rushing through his ears, and when he came down into awareness, he found himself on the floor with his back against the wall. Julian blinked at the splatters of come on the floor before realizing, with no small amount of embarrassment, that he was going to have to clean it up.  
  
His hands were shaking when he crawled to the sink, knowing from his time spent here that there were spare cloths in one of the drawers. It took more time than it really should have to clean up his mess, but he felt clumsy and uncoordinated. His mind was strangely blank, still reeling from the powerful orgasm, and he took the time he was cleaning up to try to sort himself out.  
  
By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, he once again felt in control, and ready to face Logan.  
  
Or, he thought he was. But the sight of Logan sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other and leaning back on his arms was. Well.  
  
“Did you come?” Logan asked evenly. His eyes were still dark, but he’d calmed down enough that they were mostly unreadable.  
  
With a flush, Julian nodded. When Logan just continued to watch him, Julian curled his arms around himself and tried not to fidget. It was bizarre watching Logan like this. He’d seen Logan happy, playful, angry, stressed, and so many other emotions, but he’d never seen Logan look so… blank. Or distrustful.  
  
The word made Julian’s stomach churn.  
  
“Logan…” Julian croaked, throat dry. He tucked his hands tighter against his sides in an effort to stop their shaking. “Lo –“  
  
Without moving, Logan’s eyes seemed to flash in the soft light. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”  
  
In any other circumstance, Julian would have been scrambling to obey. But with Logan’s still unhappy aura and his previous warning of punishment, Julian hesitated. One even look from Logan had him moving, his hands visibly trembling as he slowly removed his clothes, burning eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
When Julian had removed his shirt and reached down to start on his pants, Logan finally moved. He stood gracefully and moved to the bedside drawer to remove a black box, placing it carefully on the upper corner of the large bed.  
  
Julian finally shucked his jeans and briefs, face burning as he crawled onto the bed, settling in the middle with his legs tucked up against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them, his fingers curling around the sides of his feet. Normally, he wouldn’t be this shy about his body – all the sports and workouts had given him a physique that was the envy of nearly every other boy in the school. And despite the normally-awkward teenage phase he was going through, he was lithe and tone, growing easily from child to adult.  
  
But with Logan’s evident displeasure, he was feeling far from his usual confidence.  
  
“Lay on your back, hands up.”  
  
Julian looked at Logan, pleading with his eyes. But Logan only raised an expectant eyebrow at him, so Julian did as he was told, keeping his legs close to his chest in a useless attempt to preserve his modesty. His wrists were caught by Logan when he tentatively stretched them over his head, and he didn’t have time to react before a soft  _snick_  and the feeling of cool metal closed around one wrist. A wounded sound left him and he tried to pull his hand from Logan’s grasp, but a glare from Logan had him unresisting when Logan closed his other wrist in the manacles and secured them to a chain trailing up from under the bed.  
  
After checking the restraints, Logan climbed on the bed beneath Julian, rolling his eyes and forcing Julian’s legs apart when Julian whimpered and tried to squirm as far away from the blond as possible, feeling exposed. Logan leaned over Julian’s prone form to grab the box from the table and place it next to Julian’s side.  
  
“Do you know what this is?” Logan asked. He opened the box and took out a strange metal  _thing._ It had a metal hoop at one end, then a space and a cylinder-like shape made of four thick metal bands that converged into a blunt tip.  
  
“N-no.”  
  
Logan nodded and moved to kneel back between Julian’s spread legs. When Julian tried to close his legs again, trying to preserve his modesty, Logan made an annoyed tsk sound and roughly shoved his legs apart again. He raised an eyebrow at Julian’s half-hard cock, but didn’t say anything. It was a small blessing, because Julian really didn’t want to explain why he was getting hard in such a humiliating and, frankly, slightly terrifying situation.  
  
A sharp tug at his balls had Julian yelping in pain. He kicked out at the sharp hurt, but Logan had evidently expected the reaction as he dodged easily and quickly pinned Julian’s legs beneath his own, making it impossible for Julian to move. The pain had Julian’s cock completely soft again, and Logan made a satisfied nose.  
  
When Logan picked up the strange device again, Julian, still trembling in fear and residue pain, asked, “W-what is it?”  
  
Logan hummed and grinned shark-like down at Julian. “ _This_  is your punishment,” He answered. The metal hoop was carefully placed at the base of Julian’s cock, the cool metal strange against his hot skin. “If I can’t trust you not to make rash decisions, then I’m not above using tools to keep you safe.”  
  
Julian swallowed thickly. His voice was trembling when he asked, “W-what?”  
  
The rest of the device slid around his cock, making him hiss as the cold metal touched the sensitive skin. There was a soft click of a lock, and Logan told him with no small amount of relish, “It’s a chastity device.”  
  
“You –“ Julian eyes widened and he jerked his hands down, fighting the bonds keeping him still. “No,  _no_! You can’t –“ He thrashed against the bed, struggling wildly to get his legs free from beneath Logan. “You  _can’t_  –“  
  
“You’ll find I just did,” Logan drawled. He hopped quickly off the bed, escaping the range of Julian’s kicking legs and violent thrashing. Checking his watch, Logan continued, “I have some things to finish up, so I’ll leave you for a few hours to get used to it.” He frowned at Julian’s loud cursing. “Don’t make me gag you as well.”  
  
“You  _fucker_ ,” Julian screamed, angry tears streaming down his face. He sobbed and turned onto his stomach to move to the head of the bed, still pulling against the cuffs trapping his hands together. “Fuck, I  _hate you_.”  
  
Julian heard Logan sigh, but ignored him. Tears blurring his vision, Julian curled onto his side and cried, hiding his face in his hands as harsh sobs wracked his body. Of all the things he’d thought Logan would do, this had never even crossed his mind. Grounding, trailing Julian’s every move (though Logan evidently did that anyway), or even taking away his phone were all things that Julian had thought of, but a  _chastity device_  was so far off his radar he didn’t even know how to react.  
  
There was a soft sound of rustling, and a blanket was carefully draped over his naked form. Julian figured he should fight back, especially when Logan dropped a kiss against his hair, but he felt numb, his thoughts rushing in distressed circles, moving too quickly to even remember what they were.  
  
He was absently aware that he was shaking and gasping for breath, but it was all background to the feeling of the cool metal around him, and the knowledge that he couldn’t get it  _off_.

* * *

True to his word, Logan returned a few hours later. Julian wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, stroking Julian’s hair gently, too blank to do anything but blink slowly up at his tutor. His eyes felt swollen and raw, his entire body lethargic from the emotional turmoil of the last few hours. His breath was slow and mostly steady, hitching once every so often, and his cheeks felt tight from the tears that dried against his skin.  
  
He didn’t feel Logan leave, but a blink later he was gently washing Julian’s face with a warm, wet cloth. He carefully rolled Julian onto his back and Julian allowed it, pliant and unresponsive as Logan checked him over, then unlatched the cuffs from around his wrists.  
  
“I could call the cops,” Julian mused. He thought his voice would be scratchy and broken, but was dully surprised it just came out… flat. “I’m sure this is against the law.”  
  
“You could, but you know how easy it is for things like this to leak out. It would follow you throughout your entire career.”  
  
Julian blinked again, and was unresisting when Logan pulled him onto his lap sideways, and tucked Julian’s head against his shoulder. “Are you blackmailing me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Oh,” he said. He knew, vaguely, he should probably be enraged, but he found he really didn’t care. Instead, he said very matter-of-fact, “I hate you.”  
  
“You don’t,” Logan said, just as sure. “You just wish you could.”

* * *

They settled into a routine, minus two other meltdowns on Julian’s part. Logan removed the device at night (easier now that Julian was living in his spare bedroom), allowing Julian to take care of any nocturnal erections in the morning before putting it on for the rest of the day. He resisted violently at first, but eventually came to almost  _enjoy_  have the device on him. It was a strange sense of freedom that the device gave him, that he no longer felt the pressure to lose his virginity, that any choice of when, and how, and with who was taken out of his hands. It was… relaxing.  
  
He’d reacted badly the first time the thought had risen, leading to one of the tantrums. That time, he had very nearly called his mother, but something had stopped him just before he pressed the call button. Julian still wasn’t sure what it was – maybe he’d resigned himself to the device, or the embarrassment of telling his mother what happened along with the threat Logan had given him had stayed his hand. Or maybe, the darker, more depraved side of him whispered, maybe he actually  _liked_  it, liked the release of worry, liked how pleased Logan looked when Julian allowed himself to be secured without a fuss.  
  
 _That_  thought had eventually led to meltdown number two.  
  
But, really, Julian was fine. After the initial panic had left, he’d gotten used to the metal contraption quickly. There were one or two times where he started to get hard, but the metal was unyielding and it  _hurt_ , so Julian quickly learned how to calm himself down at the first stirrings of arousal. And it worked.  
  
Usually.

* * *

“More,” Julian gasped, pressing up against the firm chest before him. Large hands settled at his hips and started to guide his movements, long, slender fingers pressing bruises into his skin.  
  
The man below him chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in the man’s torso. A tongue trailed up the side of Julian’s neck, drawing a soft whimper from the young teen, his hips twitching at the flash of teeth against his skin. But he was held steady by the man, who kept Julian’s movements smooth and steady, rocking Julian’s hips down against his own, their cocks sliding together with every thrust.  
  
“Please,” Julian begged, pressing close and licking at the man’s cheek. “Lo, please.”  
  
“Hush, babe,” Logan whispered, scraping his teeth against Julian’s pulse. One broad hand slid across Julian’s skin, slipping from his hip to tease at the top of his cleft. Hips stuttering, Julian mewled and tried to press back against the hand, trying to urge it lower, to touch and press and –  
  
 _Crack!_  
  
Julian jolted upright, blinking up at the teacher, barely registering his angry face before –  
  
 _Pain_.  
  
Julian gasped, his vision going blurry and dancing with black and white spots. He let out a pained groan and clutched his stomach, twisting to the side so he could tuck his legs against his chest, trying to curl into himself.  
  
“Mr. Larson?” The teacher asked, his voice suddenly concerned. “Are you well?”  
  
Julian whimpered and shook his head. He could feel a hot sweat breaking out across his brow and the back of his neck as he breathed deeply, trying to fight the nausea as much as trying to will his erection down.  
  
It wasn’t working.  
  
His head was tilted up, and the teacher’s face swam into his view. He looked worried. “You don’t look good, son,” he said gently. “Can you get to the nurse’s office?”  
  
“No,” Julian gasped. “No. Logan,” he begged, his body starting to shake. “Call Logan.”  
  
The teacher didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? I can –“  
  
“ _Please_ ,” he whimpered, tears starting to prickle at his eyes. The teacher said something else, but Julian had stopped paying attention. He curled into himself farther and breathed, knowing that he couldn’t do anything else until Logan was there.  
  
What seemed like hours passed, though he knew, logically, it couldn’t have been that long before he felt a hand against the nape of his neck, and Logan’s familiar scent surrounded him. It brought back memories of the dream, and he whimpered as his cock twitched despite the tight cage around it.  
  
“Jules, hey,” Logan said softly. He was petting Julian’s hair, trying to sooth him, and when Julian glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his brow was furrowed with worry. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Hurts,” Julian croaked out, his voice sounding choked. “It hurts.”  
  
Logan’s brow furrowed further, unhappy. But he stepped forward and carefully pulled Julian against his chest, sliding an arm beneath Julian’s legs and around his back to lift him. The sudden movement had Julian crying out in pain, but Logan just soothed him with a soft hushing noise. Julian’s teacher asked something and Logan answered, but Julian just pressed his face into Logan’s neck and tried to not cry; even when in intense pain, he didn’t want his classmates to see him that vulnerable.  
  
The journey to Logan’s apartment was a blur of pain and Logan’s hand on his hair, and he didn’t realize they were there until Logan was setting him carefully on the couch and pulling away to get him some water.  
  
“No,” Julian pleaded, trying to stand and follow Logan, but collapsing again after just a few steps. He gasped for breath, fighting off the intense nausea, and when he looked up, Logan was kneeling before him again, worry masked by intense annoyance.  
  
“What happened?” Logan demanded, forcing Julian’s legs apart to pull him closer, so Julian’s thighs were on either side Logan’s waist.  
  
It was hard not to clench his legs tightly together, but Julian held himself back, his thighs tight against Logan’s waist but not painfully so. He reached out to tangle his trembling hands in Logan’s shirt, eyes wide and wild as he babbled, “I f-fell asleep in c-class, Lo, p-please, n-no-one touched m-me I  _swear_  –“  
  
“Hush,” Logan said absently, undoing Julian’s pants and dragging them and his underwear down to his thighs. He pulled a familiar key from his pocket and fitted it into the lock, asking, “Who did you dream about?”  
  
“Y-You,” Julian answered, biting his lip hard as the lock came undone. “Lo, please, it  _h-hurts_  –“  
  
“I know, baby,” Logan murmured, “And this is going to hurt too, but I need you to calm down a bit.”  
  
Julian was confused as to what he meant, but then Logan pulled hard at his balls, much like he had when Julian was first placed in the device. A choked scream erupted from him, and Julian fought hard not to struggle away from Logan. But it diminished his erection enough that Logan was able to ease off the cage around his shaft without damaging him. He nearly sobbed in relief once the metal contraption was off, but it turned into a keening sound when Logan’s warm hand wrapped around his still-hard shaft.  
  
“I’m sorry, baby,” Logan said softly, gently stroking Julian’s abused cock. Julian’s hips stuttered into the touch and he pressed his flushed face against Logan’s neck, legs still pressed tight around Logan and his hands grasping Logan’s white shirt. “Is that better?”  
  
Swallowing thickly, Julian nodded. There was still a faint tingle of pain at each pass of Logan’s hand despite the loose grip, but it just added a sharp edge to the pleasure of having the warm hand around him, carefully tracing around the ridge of his cock and pressing gently against the slit. The fingers shifted to trail around the base, where the metal hoop and pressed a slight indent to his skin, and Julian jerked at the soft touch, whining into Logan’s neck.  
  
“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Logan said. He drew Julian even closer by his hips, the material of Julian’s pants bunching up under his ass at the movement. But it was inconsequential; his attention was caught by Logan’s hand trailing down to cup his ass, squeezing gently. Julian moaned and started to mouth at Logan’s skin, the trembling from pain morphing into pleasured shivers.  
  
“No-one’s touched you like this before, have they?” Logan’s grip shifted again, curling more firmly around Julian’s dick and stroking quicker, the stream of pre-come trailing down smoothing each twist. “You’ve never had anyone else bring you off before, right, baby boy?”  
  
Julian flushed. Pet names were never something he’d understood, thought they sounded ridiculous. But Logan saying them sent delicious shivers down his spine, and he mewled softly in response, licking at Logan’s neck and adams apple.  
  
Logan chuckled softly at the licks, then pulled back to tilt Julian’s head up and look in his eyes. “I asked you a question, baby.” A thumb carefully caressed Julian’s cheekbone, and Julian turned his head to mouth at the broad hand, keeping his heavy-lidded gaze on Logan’s eyes. “I expect an answer.”  
  
“No,” Julian said, mouthing the word into Logan’s hand. He’d dreamed about those hands so many times, about how they’d feel against every part of him. How they’d feel inside. “N-no-one.”  
  
Logan looked pleased for a moment, before his eyes darkened again. It sent a jolt down Julian’s spine, his cock twitching in Logan’s grasp at the dangerous look. “I do, however, seem to remember you doing everything in your power to make it happen.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Julian said automatically, easily. “I’m sorry, Lo.” He leaned forward, abandoning Logan’s hand to lick at the corner of Logan’s mouth, at his lower lip. “But I’ve been good, haven’t I? I’ve been a good boy?”  
  
The sound Logan made, somewhere between a growl and a moan, had Julian moving even closer, struggling briefly at the clothes trapping his movements in his attempt to press himself against Logan’s body. Logan laughed at his struggles and bit at Julian’s lips, licked into his mouth when Julian let out a strangled cry.  
  
“You have been a good boy,” Logan whispered against Julian wet lips, forced his thumb into Julian’s mouth. He then replaced it to two of his fingers, watching Julian’s mouth as he closed his lips around the long fingers and sucked. “God, you’re perfect,” he breathed, removing his slick fingers to slide his tongue back in and lick over Julian’s teeth.  
  
Mewling softly at the slick slide of Logan’s tongue against his, Julian finally released his death-grip on Logan’s crumpled shirt, dragging his palms up Logan’s chest, feeling the tone muscles hard under cotton all the way up until he curled his fingers over Logan’s shoulders. He didn’t think to wonder about where the hand went – distracted by Logan pressing his thumbnail carefully against his slit and the jolt of sharp pleasure it produced – until he felt the spit-slick fingers slide down the cleft of his ass to tap, teasing, against his hole.  
  
Julian pulled away from Logan’s mouth with a sharp gasp, staring wide-eyed at Logan as the fingers swirled around the pucker of skin.  
  
“Have you touched yourself here?” Logan asked with a smirk pressing against the pucker playfully – not enough to press in, but enough that Julian squirmed and blushed pink.  
  
“I…” Julian licked his lips, then bit the bottom lip absently, eyes going a little hazy when Logan reached lower to trail a fingernail gently against his perineum. “Um. A c-couple times.”  
  
With a groan, Logan caught Julian’s mouth again, kissed him until Julian was dizzy from want of air. “Tell me.”  
  
“I – I. “ It was hard to concentrate with Logan’s hand still jacking slowly at his cock, with Logan’s voice low and rough. Julian panted for air, trying to think past the pressure against his entrance, past the knowledge that it was  _Logan’s_  fingers there. “I h-had another dream. About you,” Julian admitted shyly, and was rewarded with a kiss against his temple. “And, and I know how guys d-do it together, and in the dream you had – had your fingers inside.”  
  
“And when you woke up, you thought you’d try it?” Logan asked, nibbling at Julian’s ear. “Did you feel empty after the dream?”  
  
“Y-yeah. S-so I found the lube in the bathroom and tried it.”  
  
“I wondered where that went,” Logan said, amused, drawing a nail carefully over Julian’s entrance, then pressing two fingers down his cleft, spreading him just slightly as they moved down on either side of his hole.  
  
“Sorry,” Julian whispered, curling his fingers into the white cotton over Logan’s shoulders.  
  
“It’s all right, baby – I don’t mind,” Logan assured him, twisting his wrist on a downward stroke, Julian’s hips jumping in response. “How many fingers did you put in?”  
  
“Just one,” Julian admitted in whisper. It was all he’d been able to get in before he’d come hard, shocked at just how good it felt to him. He read that not everyone enjoyed it, and hadn’t thought he’d like just having something inside him so much.  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Julian said, thinking how he’d thought about almost nothing else the entire day. It was a wonder he’d been able to control his erection at all. “I really did.”  
  
Logan smiled. “Good.” And without any other warning, he pressed his thumb against the ridge of Julian’s cock and slid a finger into Julian’s body, all the way until he could feel the curl of Logan’s other fingers against his ass.  
  
Julian let out a yelp, his hips bucking uncontrollably while Logan stroked him two, three more times, curling his finger just enough to hit  _something_  inside Julian that sent sparks across his vision and he was coming, the orgasm ripping almost violently through him.  
  
Logan pushed him onto his back as Julian shook and gasped through it. Growled, “Fuck, you’re perfect,” as he pushed Julian’s shirt up to his armpits, leaned down to suck hard at one of Julian’s nipples. The new sensation added another wave to Julian’s pleasure, his cock pulsing out even more come all over his stomach and Logan’s hand, and Logan swore, quickly undoing his pants to free his cock before pressing down over Julian, roughly yanking Julian’s head back by his hair to devour his mouth, growling into him as he rutted against Julian’s hip, sliding through the mess on his stomach. Julian could only lay there and shake, desperate whimpers on every outward breath as he kept his mouth open for Logan to plunder and own.  
  
Logan cursed, holding Julian’s hips down with his hands and tearing away from Julian’s mouth to bite down on his shoulder, and Julian gasped and jerked and wailed, “L-Logan!”, and with one last snarl, Logan stilled above him, warm ropes of come spilling over Julian’s stomach and up his chest. The hands on his hips were still holding him tight, enough that Julian whimpered and squirmed, a flush dancing down his neck as he realized that he’d be bruised for  _days_  after.  
  
Eventually Logan relaxed and, with a grunt, levered himself up to his hands and knees. He was flushed as well, his mouth a bruised pink and his gaze proprietary as it trailed down Julian’s body. Julian flushed even more – he was probably red by now – when he thought about how he must look, his shirt hiked up under his armpits and his pants down to mid-thigh, a cooling mess of spunk on his stomach and chest and bruises forming across his hips.  
  
Logan was evidently thinking along the same lines, as he ran his fingers though the come on his stomach and said, “God, you look like a whore.” The words sent a skitter of lust down Julian, and his cock twitched feebly, trying to get hard again despite having just come harder than he ever had before. From Logan’s delighted laugh, he knew that the man had seen it.  
  
“Like that, do you? You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you, baby boy?” Logan pushed his fingers into Julian’s mouth again, holding them with a sharp smile as Julian suckled off their mixed release. It tasted weird, salty and bitter and nothing like he’d tasted before. But Julian liked the look Logan was giving him how, aroused and possessive and still a lot dangerous, so he continued to suck and lick until his fingers were clean, then watched as they trailed in the mess to do it all over again.  
  
“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Julian asked as Logan’s fingers left his mouth again.  
  
Logan paused, watching Julian closely and rubbing the bottom of Julian’s stomach. “Not this time,” he said.  
  
“When?”  
  
Logan laughed. His fingers began to make nonsensical symbols over Julian’s torso, spreading the come around and rubbing it into his skin. “When I decide to, baby, and not a moment sooner.”  
  
Though he wanted to pout, Julian was feeling too sleepy and relaxed to really push. He stretched out on the floor, arching his back and rolling his hips down to the floor languidly, smiling happy as Logan tracked the movement. “’Kay.”  
  
With a smile, Logan stood and tucked himself back into his pants. “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby. Then…” He hesitated, watching Julian struggle to a sitting position. “Do you want the device back on?”  
  
Julian paused. He should have – and once upon a time,  _would_  have – wanted his freedom back, to have the device off permanently so he could do as he wished, when he wished. And if he had Logan, Logan wouldn’t mistrust him anymore, so there was really no reason to have the thing.  
  
But.  
  
“What do you want?” Julian asked instead, looking up through his lashes at Logan.  
  
Logan groaned and moved over him, tilting Julian’s head up and bending down to kiss him, wet and filthy. “You’re perfect, you know that?” He nipped at Julian’s lower lip as he pulled away. “We’ll get you clean, then get it on again.”  
  
Julian hummed happily, and shucked his shirt and pulled off his pants before standing. He smiled brightly at Logan, once again comfortable in his own skin, and flounced over to hook his arm through Logan’s.  
  
“Does this mean you’re going to give me a hand in the mornings, now?”  
  
“And afternoons,” Logan agreed. “And night. So long as it doesn’t interrupt your schoolwork.”  
  
“And you’ll fuck me one day? Before anyone else?”  
  
“Baby, I’m not going to let anyone else  _touch_  you, so yes. I will.”  
  
With a bright laugh, Julian darted into the bathroom, sending a coy smile at Logan before ducking out of sight. The small assurance made him bright and giddy, like a small, lost part of himself had slotted right back into place.


End file.
